Jack Frost Love Story- Jack and Juliet
by xXColdAsYouXx
Summary: Every heard of Romeo and Juliet? This is a story based on Juliet Capulet who later became a guardian with her soft kind heart and charming beauty jack frost falls in love with Juliet unknowingly, Juliet soon feels the same way about Jack soon after A new villain (not pitch) arrives to the scene and what happens if Juliet learns about her well.. past. Hope you like the story :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Juliet Capulet

Juliet's Pov

My eyes opened, I was still a little unconscious and then I saw the moon and oh, what a beautiful shade it was. I stood up slowly. I felt the cold grass on my feet, I turned around. 'Where am I?' Was the thought which filled my head first and then it was thrown away by another question and it was 'Who am I?'

I stood there having a blank mind and surely a blank expression on my face and then unknowingly my head turned towards the glowing moon, and then I heard a voice , surely from above it said ' You are Juliet Capulet'. I blinked and stood there waiting for the voice to tell me more but that was all it said.

'Juliet Capulet',well atleast you know that.. I placed my eyesight on the area around me, It was beautiful scenery there were tall grand oak trees following small bushes of roses and marigolds. I plucked a pink rose and placed it behind my ear. There was was a lake and the moonlight was glittering on it. I walked towards it and when i was close enough to see myself for the first time, I knelt down I noticed that I was wearing a silky white long dress more like a wedding dress and I had blonde hair in a bun like updo my toes in the sense wore gold ballet flats. In one hand I held onto a golden flute.

I stood up when i saw some lights behind a group of oak trees. I walked towards it. Soon after a while I reached a small village. I was happy and I walked towards a lady and said hello, but she did'nt reply so, I walked over to an old man who was talking to a little boy who perhaps might have been his grandson and then I asked him 'Excuse me sir, but can you please tell me where I am?'. How strange.. I thought he did'nt even look towards me and then suddenly a little girl started walking towards me and actually passed THROUGH me.

I was so shocked I stumbled and then I passed through the old man. I was so scared, I ran away, back to the river bank. I sat down on a rock and began to blow into the golden flute as a result a beautiful melody came out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack's POV- At the North pole Santas workshop

'Come on chip chop! get those work done,' North said in this regular Russian accent. 'I don't like this,' eyeing a stack of green action figures to a yeti. The yeti looked at him with his sad brown . 'I want it off my workshop,' North completed before walking into his office. I followed him. 'Hey North?,' I said tugging at my staff. ' Yes Jack?' he said sitting on his arm chair and munching into a cookie. I can't believe he even eats those cookies which I usually find the tiny elves licking all day. 'Its just.. you don't go out much do you?' I said admiring the ice train set. 'No, No Jack I don't, and I don't want to,' he says standing up. 'Why?' I said raising an eyebrow at him. 'When you have to take care of the children of all the children in the world and when christmas is next week its almost impossible,' he said rumadging through the tray of cookies.

'Well its not bad having some fun here and then,' I said glancing North who was still searching for something in the pile of cookies. ' Jack,' he said touching his beard.'I understand you being the Guardian of fun and all.. Hey! tiny heads bring me some butter cookies you forgot them in the tray,' he said.

I sighed and went out of North's office. Man.. do I really have to spend forever like this.' I said as I walked down the hall. 'Hey Jack,' Tooth said clutching onto some thing in her fists. 'Whatcha got there?' I asked her. 'Oh its Catilyn's first baby tooth,' She said googled eyed. I can't believe things like these really mean the world to her, I know her being the tooth fairy and all but still. 'look how she flossed, don't you think its adorable?' 'Yeah sure is a cute little baby tooth,' I lied.

Juliet's POV

I yawned and stood up from my bed which is actually a bench. As I rubbed my eyes I caught sight of snow. It covered almost every where like a blanket. I stood up and walked down the street, It was quite crowded. I looked through the shop windows, christmas decorations were present in almost every store, I smiled to myself, this is my 237th christmas living like this I tuned around and caught an eye of a quite handsome teenage boy about sixteen or seventeen in age . He had pale skin and white hair which caught my attention the mos,t he was wearing a hoodie and no shoes. No shoes? How could he walk in this freezing snow honestly.. without any shoes on? and he also held onto a twig? And then I saw he was FLYING? I rubbed my eyes with my hands to be sure if I was seeing all really this or not. Yes he was flying. After some time he landed under a tree and a group of children started talking to him and they began to have a snow ball fight.

I stood there not taking eyes of the mysterious white haired boy. After some time the kids waved good bye to him. I picked up my flute and walked towards him to get a better look.

Jack's POV

After I waved good bye to the children, I picked up my staff and was just about ready to fly back to North's. When this very beautiful girl with blonde hair and brown eye,s wearing a white dress, walked up to me. I felt my face go hot. Which like Never happened before, then she walked right in front in me, her eye brows knitted together like she was confused or some thing, yet she looked very beautiful. As she got closer. I did'nt know what have gotten into me. I frowned at her, and I heard myself say 'What?'. She smiled but I just could'nt bring myself to smile . 'You see me?', She said in a sweet voice. 'I... um yeah,' I said as I frowned and flew off. 'Ok why did I just do that?'

Juliet's POV

He left before i could have told him any thing else. He saw me! I could not believe it.. I wish he stayed. He might have thought that I was some sort of a weirdo dressed up all like this, I said touching my dress, I signed and walked over to central park.


End file.
